


Crossroads AU

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Devil Katsuki Yuuri, Devil Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Psychological Horror, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нелинейное повествование
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: Сборник отрывков без единых начала, середины и конца, где Юри продаёт душу дьяволу.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov





	1. Дождливый понедельник в январе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crossroads AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/654991) by Little Lost Star. 



> Переводилось для [(виктури)анской эпохи](https://vk.com/victuriera), так что новые части смотрите там или подождите здесь.
> 
> По этой аушке ещё рисуют [анимацию](https://youtu.be/eexIn6XB6RY)!  
> Я просто до дрожи люблю эту вещь. Она прекрасна, Господи, как она прекрасна.
> 
> **Статус закончен, так как тут все существующие части, но будет пополняться, если автор выложит ещё что-нибудь.**
> 
> [Плейлист](https://vk.com/audios271977518?z=audio_playlist271977518_76683326) автора (ссылка на вк). [Тамблер](http://iwritevictuuri.tumblr.com/) и [ао3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLostStar/works) автора

Дождливым вечером понедельника длинной январской зимы Юри Кацуки продаёт душу дьяволу.

Стоя на углу оживлённой улицы в центре города, он похож на упрямый камень в середине реки из спешащих бизнесменов из офиса к поезду, который увезёт их домой. Становится всё темнее, несмотря на ранний час, Юри стоит и позволяет миру течь вокруг него, пока он ждёт.

Дьявол появляется рядом, одетый в новенький костюм с иголочки. Подглядывая краем глаза сквозь стену дождя, Юри не может утверждать полосатый костюм на нём или это эффект текущих по ткани струй воды. Он не знает что сказать, поэтому он перехватывает удобнее портфель и пытается не прикусывать нижнюю губу зубами.

Дьявол прекрасен с бледно-белой кожей и серебристыми светлыми волосами, спадающими на голубые глаза. Его глаза напоминают Юри о некогда увиденных фотографиях мексиканских сенотов — природных сине-зелёных пещерных бассейнов, формировавшихся на протяжении миллионов лет и достигших неизмеримых, опасных глубин. После будто бы длившегося всю жизнь ожидания, дождя, от которого у Юри промокли носки и потяжелел от влаги и без того нелегкий костюм, дьявол изгибает губы в улыбке, не зловещей или подлой, но такой же прекрасной как все в нём.

— Юри, верно? — говорит он, мурлыкнув имя и послав табун мурашек вверх и вниз по спине Юри.

— Да. Юри Кацуки. — Он задаётся вопросом, слышно ли его сквозь непрерывный стук капель о поверхности вокруг них.

— Что я могу для тебя сделать, Юри Кацуки?

Юри смотрит перед собой и открывает рот прежде, чем окончательно растерять всю смелость.

— Я хочу… хочу заключить сделку.

Мгновенного ответа не следует, и он рискует повернуться боком и видит, что дьявол рассматривает его, изящный палец, облачённый в перчатку, прижат к губам.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Юри хочет отвести взгляд, но не может; он пропал в ловушке этих глаз, загипнотизированный и очарованный, и внезапно даже пальцы на ногах больше не кажутся такими мокрыми и замёрзшими.

— Я не знаю. — Он слышит себя и думает, что говорит гораздо спокойней, чем думал. — Я просто хочу чего-нибудь более захватывающего, чем это.

Это первый раз, когда он всё-таки озвучивает это вслух.

Дьявол усмехается, и Юри сглатывает.

— Не слишком конкретно, — отвечает он мимоходом. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь быть президентом?

Юри качает головой, стряхнув капли дождя с кончиков волос.

— Нет, — откликается он. — Я просто хочу… Я хочу любить что-нибудь.

В этот реакцией был смех — без насмешки, но определённо с нежным поддразниванием в глубине.

— Это не то, чем я обычно занимаюсь, — говорит дьявол. — Может, ты хотел Купидона вместо меня?

Юри смотрит на него, берёт себя в руки и качает головой.

— Нет. Я хотел тебя.

Дьявол прищуривает один глаз в раздумьях, и Юри тут же начинает бояться, что сказал что-то оскорбительное, но затем дьявол, кажется, решает и протягивает руку.

— Тогда сойдёт, — говорит он. — Я помогу тебе полюбить что-нибудь.

— А т-твои условия?

Он беспечно отмахивается от этой идеи другой рукой.

— Мы можем обговорить твою плату в будущем. Сейчас, я нахожу тебя интересным и принимаю твою просьбу.

Юри смотрит в глаза дьяволу, а потом переводил взгляд на предложенную руку. Впервые в жизни он не колеблется в недоумении или беспокойстве; он просто соглашается. Даже через кожаную перчатку рука у дьявола тёплая.

— Хорошо, — говорит Юри, и он может поклясться, что лицо дьявола озаряет что-то, что можно описать только как радость.

— Хорошо, — отзывается он. — Тогда начнём. И для цели нашей договорённости, возможно, тебе лучше называть меня Виктором.


	2. Пасмурное утро вторника

В пасмурное утро вторника Юри резко просыпается в кровати, трясясь от адреналина после самого странного сна в своей жизни.

— Сейчас _пятница_ , — говорит Пхичит, прислонившись к косяку двери со скрещенными руками. Юри стонет.

— Я проспал три дня? — бормочет он в подушку.

— Нет, — доносится от дверного проёма, только на этот раз голос более ровный и вызывает дрожь ужасного наслаждения через мутное сознание Юри. Он поднимает взгляд.

— В-Виктор?

Виктор подмигивает.

— Собственной дьявольской персоной.

Разум, наконец, понимает что к чему, и он чуть ли не слетает с кровати, едва успев вытащить ногу из ловушки сбившегося в клубок одеяла, пока вставал.

— Где Пхичит? Что ты делаешь у меня дома?

Дьявол усмехается, прикусывая нижнюю губу, как будто Юри — великолепный кусок мяса, а не растерянный офисный планктон с определённо жутко спутанными и всклокоченными волосами после сна.

— А кто, — отвечает он, шагая вперёд, пока не оказывается в личном пространстве Юри, — сказал, что мы у тебя дома?

Он щёлкает пальцами. Мир рассыпается.


	3. Ад. Первый круг

Юри ожидает, что Ад будет наполнен огнём и серой — и это действительно так, если посмотреть краем глаза под нужным углом. Но в основном это серый, цвет самых дождливых дней, когда мрак давит на обратную сторону глаз и кажется, что солнце просто исчезло и оставило призрака позади.

По крайней мере, здесь пусто. Он может дышать — если, конечно, он ещё дышит — без ужасного некомфортного чувства, что другой человек находится в твоём личном пространстве.

— Ты продал душу, потому что ненавидел ежедневно добираться на работу? — Юри чувствует, как движутся его губы, чтобы сформировать вопрос, тон пронизан убийственной стратегической игривостью, но звук донёсся со стороны и принадлежал, несомненно, Виктору.

Он оглядывается, и он может поклясться, что на долю секунды, когда его глазные яблоки двигаются, он слышит крики и чувствует, как обжигает горло до мяса. Он судорожно пытается сделать вдох…

…и они сидят вдвоём в паре богато украшенных кресел с крыльями. Или как минимум Виктор сидит; Юри не может решить, сесть ему на своё или на колени Виктору, поэтому делает и то, и то.

— Не совсем, — наконец, отвечает он, чувствуя, как нагреваются щёки.

(— Я устал быть хорошим, — с наслаждением шепчет он, обнимая руками шею дьявола.)

— Ты собираешься пытать меня? — спрашивает он, играя с торчащей ниткой на ручке своего кресла.

Виктор смеётся.

— Это то, что ты хочешь, Юри?

Юри смотрит ему прямо в глаза и чувствует, что тело замирает почти мгновенно, как будто он парализован ( _загипнотизирован_ , стонет он).

— Нет, — говорит он, не в состоянии убрать страх из голоса.

Виктор пожимает плечами.

— Тогда не буду.

— А что будешь?

Чужие руки обвиваются вокруг талии Юри и притягивают его ближе, пока он не может не растянуться на коленях Виктора, и их лбы прижаты друг к другу, губы так близко, и глаза Юри подрагивают, закрываясь…

…(и под определённым углом, только в мгновение ока, он думает, что видит дым и сырое мясо вокруг, и в тот момент он слышит крики и чувствует, как собственная плоть горит чернотой)…

…— Я дам тебе всё, что пожелаешь, — шепчет Виктор, щекоча дыханием ухо Юри.

Сидя в своём кресле, Юри грызёт нижнюю губу.

— Как насчёт цены?

На этот раз Виктор откровенно смеётся в радостном удивлении.

— Да что с тобой и ценой, Юри?

То, как дьявол произносит его имя, захватывает, капает в уши, как вода, и вызывает такую же невольную дрожь.

— Я слышал, — бормочет он сквозь зубы, ритмично покачивая бедрами в том же ритме, что и чужие, — что есть… _ах…_ ц-цена, которую надо заплатить. Плохая.

Виктор поднимает руку и расчёсывает длинными пальцами волосы Юри с удивительной нежностью, прежде чем схватить за горло и достаточно резко дёрнуть, заставляя вновь сосредоточиться.

— Страх по своей природе делает неизвестное пугающим, — шепчет Виктор хрипло и горячо, его руки остаются на узкой спине Юри, даже когда они начинают расстёгивать его рубашку. — Ты боишься, Юри Кацуки?

Лишь на долю секунды все его кошмары сбываются. Юри открывает рот, чтобы закричать, но его челюсть либо соженна, либо стиснута. Он смотрит вверх и падает в синеву глаз Виктора, пятно прохладного яркого цвета в середине серого и огня, и хлынувший звук пламени сменяется теплотой, мерно бьющейся тишиной.

— Нет, — шепчет он в итоге, наклонившись так, что его губы едва касаются губ Виктора.

(И затем: — А _ты_?)


	4. Мерцание

Юри Кацуки исчезает вечером в понедельник, и его никогда не находят.

Юри Кацуки — точнее, то, что от него осталось — появляется в четверг, выброшенный на пляж во время отлива, который облизывал место, где когда-то были его пальцы. 

Юри Кацуки никуда не денется, как минимум, незаметно. Он стоит под мерцающим уличным фонарём, уставившись решительным взглядом в пространство с терпением человека, который напуган и непреклонен в равной степени. Свет борется, никогда не угасая надолго, чтобы наступила темнота, и в хаотичных всполохах кажется, что на какой-то миг Юри тоже мерцает. Обман зрения. Причуда разума.

Свет резко тухнет, чтобы загореться вновь, сильнее и ровнее на этот раз. Юри смотрит прямо на вас сейчас, угол его рта поднят кверху. С его глазами что-то не так.


	5. Обнажённый

Он голый, а воздух вокруг густой и горячий, как вода. Пульсирует в такт биению его сердца.

Он расслаблен, податлив, его ноги ватные, а кожа нежная, бёдра болят при прикосновениях.

Кто-то прижимается к нему сзади, и он стонет, когда чужие руки гладят кожу, следуя изгибам тазовых костей, чтобы опуститься ниже.

Юри всхлипывает, задирая голову, сгибая руки за шеей Виктора, притягивая ближе, наслаждаясь невероятным ощущением его кожи. Он чувствует, как губы Виктора следуют выше и задевают ухо.

— Я могу поцеловать твою шею? — бормочет Виктор.

Юри открывает рот для ответа, но его опережают все атомы тела, которые кричат _да_ …


	6. Этого недостаточно

О чём ты думаешь, находясь рядом с дьяволом? Что происходит, когда ты здесь, оседлал его колени, обвил руками шею, так близко, что можешь рассмотреть всполохи зелёного и золотого в его глазах?

Как только Юри спрашивает себя об этом, время замедляется, позволяя ему подумать.

Несмотря на все усилия, он не может сбежать от воспоминаний всех тех мужчин, которых он целовал в своей жизни: Харуто, который украл нервный чмок в губы, когда им было по двенадцать; Майкла на первом курсе колледжа и невероятно неловкий секс следом; любое количество мужчин дальнейшие несколько лет, движимых пьяными поисками удовольствия и случайными связями; гораздо меньшее количество людей, которые остались, когда исчезла первоначальная волна эндорфинов, некоторые надолго, а некоторые — не очень. Сквозь ресницы Юри может видеть лица дьявола, и по мере того, как из памяти всплывают воспоминания, Юри может поклясться, что чужие черты меняются, обретая тени каждого из тех других людей, как если бы их грубо спроецировали на холст в форме черепа.

Юри отвлекается, наблюдая за быстрым круговоротом бывших любовников и случайных связей через кожу Виктора. Он видит Брэда, первого человека, которого он привёл домой, чтобы познакомить с родителями; он видит Йена, сексуального отважного игрока в лакросс, чьи наручники всё ещё собирают пыль в нижнем ящике прикроватного столика Юри. Он смотрит прямо в глаза призраку Эндрю, помощнику юриста, с которым расстался семь месяцев назад по причинам, сводящихся к расстроенному пожиманию плеча и тошнотворному чувству саморазрушения.

 _Почему?_ Голос Эндрю звучит эхом в голове. _Почему ты это делаешь? Почему этого недостаточно?_

У Юри не было ответа тогда, у него нет ответа и сейчас, но чувство то же.

— Юри, — шепчет дьявол, меньше голосом и больше резонансом, их губы на расстоянии атомов.

_(О чём ты думаешь?)_

Ум Юри хаотично перебирает сценарии объяснения, и отрицания, и осуждения, каждая гипотетическая ситуация более отвратительно яркая, чем прошлая, и когда достигает предела, его разум гаснет, а всё, о чём он может думать, — это пустая тень удовольствия, которую терпел все эти годы, притворяясь, что этого достаточно, и задумываясь, чувствовали ли все себя такими же пустыми, как он, и просто врали о подавляющей силе желания.

_(Этого недостаточно. Прости, Эндрю. Я не знаю, что ещё сказать тебе…)_

Его голова наклонилась вперёд.

Поцелуи с дьяволом электризуют на почти буквальном уровне. Удовольствие потряхивает через каждый нерв, потрескивает на коже, переливается через позвоночник в дрожь, которая одновременно горячая и холодная. Это выталкивает воздух из лёгких Юри, и он разрывает поцелуй, чтобы сделать дрожащий вдох, который только вновь толкает его вперёд, когда волны _желания_ разбиваются о него, пульсируя в такт движениям бёдер. Виктор опять целует, одной рукой расчёсывая волосы Юри, а другой копаясь в плоти поясницы Юри, оставляя маленькие вмятины в форме полумесяцев через ткань рубашки.

У Юри нет идей что делать дальше. Он внезапно не может вспомнить, как если бы никогда никого не целовал раньше; его тело хранит физические воспоминания, но его разум чист от деталей, поглощённый огнём _больше, сейчас, пожалуйста_. Он мог даже стонать слова вслух где-то, его голос отдавался эхом откуда-то издалека.

Это бессмысленно. Ему всё равно. Ничего не планировать, ничего не сравнивать, ни о чём не беспокоиться.

— Всё, что ты хочешь, — повторяет демон между тяжёлыми вздохами. Юри хватает Виктора за галстук и склоняется ближе, прижимаясь лбами.

— Всё, что у тебя _есть_ , — отвечает он, требует, _умоляет_.

Дьявол отвечает гортанным стоном, и Юри чувствует, как _желание_ может сжечь его изнутри, и притягивает Виктора для поцелуя, потому что это всё, что он может сделать, чтобы уберечь себя от полного разрушения.

Всю свою жизнь, этого никогда не было достаточно.

Это никогда не было так близко.


	7. Прекрасная пятница в июле

Потрясающе прекрасная ночь в июле тысяча девятьсот двадцать седьмого года — сделанная для любовников ночь, когда тёплый воздух предназначен для долгих тёплых прогулок, а нежный ветерок подсказывает шепотом пальцам как лучше скользить по чувствительной, запретной коже.

Виктор Никифоров стоит в месте, где пересекаются две дороги, купаясь в свете луны. На нём длинное серое пальто, несмотря на приятную погоду, более того, он одет больше для поездки, чем для деловой встречи или поиска удовольствия. Под его левым глазом призрак жёлто-зелёного синяка, скрытый длинной чёлкой. Он крутит свою шляпу вновь и вновь, пока ждёт.

 _Прости меня_ , думает он. Он не знает к кому обращается, но всё равно просит. Ночь не отвечает.

Время течёт, и Виктор смотрит на свою шляпу, поворачивая её ещё раз, и ещё раз, и ещё раз. Он проглатывает нервный комок в горле, сердце трепещет в груди, как пойманная птица.

Лёгкий порыв ветра ерошит волосы сзади на шее, и чужие чёрные лакированные ботинки появляются на краю зрения Виктора. Он скользит по ним вверх: резко выглаженные чёрные брюки, жилет, который кажется блестящим в лунном свете и… воздух застревает у Виктора в горле.

Одежда принадлежит самому прекрасному человеку, которого когда-либо видел Виктор. Он азиат с глубокими карими глазами, обрамленными длинными ресницами, и чернильно-чёрными волосами, уложенными назад. У выреза на костюме кроваво-красная отделка, которая акцентировала внимание на сочных красных губах.

Виктор ожидал, что дьявол будет угрожающим, опасным… _дьявольским_. Он не ожидал, что ощутит своё сердце в горле, как сейчас, бьющимся от запретной тяги, которая первоначально и привела его сюда.

Дьявол рассеянно облизывает губы; Виктор роняет шляпу и, кажется, не может заставить себя её поймать. Ветер ловит её и уносит; дьявол смотрит на это мгновение с позабавленной улыбкой, игравшей на лице, прежде чем повернуться обратно и сделать ещё один шаг, прямо в личное пространство Виктора.

— Т-ты?..

— Зови меня Юри, — говорит дьявол. Виктор начинает.

— Я… ох. Хорошо. Я…

—…Виктор Никифоров, — говорит дьявол, каждый звук — изящная симфония. — Что я могу для тебя сделать?

Виктор замирает. _Пожалуйста_ , умоляет он себя. _Прекрати смотреть на его губы._

— Я… — голос ломается, горло внезапно пересыхает. — Я хочу…

Взгляд у дьявола глубокий и пленительный. Он так _прекрасен_. Виктор закрывает глаза, игнорируя всплеск боли, вспыхивающий от синяка, и делает глубокий вдох. Когда он открывает глаза, он смотрит на свои ноги.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал меня нормальным, — наконец шепчет он, проглатывая своё жалкое отвращение к последнему слову.

Прохладные пальцы отводят чёлку Виктора в сторону; большой палец нежно касается синяка, и Виктор рефлекторно тянется за прикосновением, прежде чем отшатывается, распахнув глаза. Дьявол не вздрагивает; он только усмехается, кладя ладонь на щёку Виктора.

— Ты бы хотел продать душу, чтобы стать… нормальным. Весьма туманно.

Виктор чувствует, что дрожит от руки дьявола.

— Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня говорить это, — молит он шёпотом.

— Говорить что?

— Я неправильный, — горько бормочет Виктор, смотря поверх плеча дьявола. — Я не исправен. Я не могу измениться, как бы не пытался.

Ухмылка дьявола становится более мягкой, почти доброжелательной. Он осматривается, бросая взгляд за плечо Виктора — на бар, возможно, в полумиле от них, в окнах горит золотой свет, который мерцает, когда люди внутри перемещаются. Он оборачивается.

— Смею предположить, — говорит он, пока его большой палец опять ласкает синяк Виктора, — что это _они_ хотят, чтобы ты был нормальным. В их понимании, в любом случае. И они готовы быть жестокими при встрече… с чем-то уникальным.

— Можно сказать и так, — выплёвывает Виктор. Дьявол на это весело смеётся.

— Скажи мне, Виктор, и я узнаю, если ты солжешь, — говорит он, положив другую руку на грудь Виктору, прямо напротив сердца. — Если бы ты был где-то и с кем-то, кто принял бы тебя таким, какой ты есть, ты бы всё ещё хотел заключить эту сделку?

Сердце Виктора бьётся так сильно, что он задаётся вопросом, не пытается ли дьявол зачаровать его из грудной клетки, как заклинатель змей уговаривает гадюку из маленького глиняного горшочка. Он открывает и закрывает рот три, четыре, пять раз, прежде чем наконец молча вздохнуть.

— Нет, — шепчет он, и как только он это делает, он чувствует, как с плеч падает тяжесть. — Я… я не хотел бы.

Дьявол поднимает руку, держа лицо Виктора уже двумя, и целует его. Целомудренно, медленно, тягуче. Виктор сначала замирает, ужас заполняет его до краёв, но между двумя ударами сердца он смягчается, застонав в поцелуй, потому что это всё, чего он когда-либо желал, так долго, сколько себя помнит. У дьявола сочные губы, горячий рот.

В конце концов, дьявол отстраняется, но недалеко, и Виктор чувствует его улыбку.

— Ты говоришь, что хочешь быть нормальным, Виктор Никифоров, — бормочет он лукаво. — У меня есть идея получше.


	8. Ад. Второй круг

Ад — это бар, задымлённый и мрачный, вязкий от тепла прижившихся близко тел. Чёрный человек сидит на табуретке в углу, натянув шляпу низко на глаза и подбирая на слух навязчивую мелодию блюза на гитаре, лежащей на коленях.

Виктор моргает. Дым густой и мглистый, висит в воздухе, как верёвки из паучьего шелка, но не жалит его глаза. Он смотрит вниз и видит стакан в своей руке, конденсат со стенок течёт по подушечкам пальцев.

 _О_ , думает он. _Я в аду._

Он не пил неделями — может быть, месяцами — но он поднимает стакан к губам и опустошает содержимое прежде, чем может себя остановить, мрачно ожидая ожога в горле от вины и алкоголя. Но, к его удивлению (к его зарождающемуся ужасу), жидкость почти немыслимо гладкая, и Виктор не может перестать думать о шёлковых простынях…

_(сжатых в потных трясущихся кулаках)_

…стекающих вниз, покрывающих его внутренности и объединяющихся в одно ядро.

Он выдыхает.

Твердый скелет становится мокрым, мягким, оказывается очень гибким в умелых руках.

— Кстати об этом, — говорит Юри, и голова Виктора поворачивается, чтобы увидеть его сидящим у бара, — я надеюсь, что ты не против немного расслабиться.

Виктор снова смотрит на стакан, который полон, — он может поклясться…

— В смысле, ты можешь не пить, если не хочешь, — отвечает дьявол, развеселившись.

— Что произойдет, если я не сделаю этого? — рассеянно спрашивает Виктор, его глаза следят за завихрениями эфирных масел в алкоголе, миниатюрный ураган, который он так сильно сжимал в руке, что болели пальцы.

— Тогда ты не будешь этого делать, — приходит ответ почти невероятно небрежный.

— И всё?

Улыбка Юри садистки прекрасна и невероятно милая.

— И всё, — вторит он, протягивая руку к щеке Виктора.

Виктор отдёргивается.

— Что ты…

Рука Юри зависает, преследуя пустой воздух, где только что была кожа. Он всё ещё улыбается.

— Ты продал свою душу, Виктор, — бормочет он. — На кого ты хочешь произвести впечатление, отказываясь от того, что хочешь?

Виктор мог бы потерять себя в этих потрясающих карих глазах и счастливо умереть тысячу раз, а может быть, он уже умер.

— Я…

— Разве не так говорят на земле? Запретите заманчивый напиток, сопротивляйтесь грехам плоти, избегайте всего, что кажется слишком приятным, или иначе вы попадёте в ад?

Против его воли Виктор вновь оказывается сидящим в церкви, край скамьи впивается в спину. Он отворачивается, только чтобы найти дьявола, сидящим за соседним стулом и держащим свой стакан. Верхняя пуговица его рубашки расстёгнута, и Виктора одолевает яркое мучительное желание оставить след на бледной коже горла Юри.

В ответ Юри ухмыляется, откидывает голову и опустошает стакан одним глотком. Адамово яблоко дёргается, пока он глотает. Когда он заканчивает, он оставляет голову запрокинутой, медленно поворачивая шею, как если бы Виктор уже царапал зубами вдоль нижней челюсти. Виктор выдыхает с дрожью.

— Ты уже здесь, — шепчет дьявол, его глаза наполовину прикрыты из-за низкой напольной лампы. — Так кто тебя осудит?

_Кто тебя осудит?_

Осознание настигает его, и Виктор устремляется вперёд, прочь от табурета, зарывая лицо в шее Юри, руки блуждают по рубашке, которая внезапно более шелковистая, чем выглядела минуту назад. Когда он кусает и втягивает кожу в месте, где чувствуется пульс, Виктор чувствует, как дьявол резко задыхается, сдерживая стон, и прерванный звук вибрирует на коже горла. В этот момент Виктор хочет больше всего на свете заставить дьявола стонать вслух, здесь, в баре, полного людей, которые могут видеть все его действия.

 _Ох_ , думает он, когда руки грубо поднимаю его подбородок и губы встречаются с его собственными. _Да. Я в аду._


	9. Ты веришь в меня?

— Ты веришь в Бога?

Виктор моргает в ответ, дым бара внезапно становится водой перед глазами. Дьявол подплывает и кружит его в водовороте, подтёки его лице всё ещё играючи передают дотошную улыбку.

— Это имеет значение? — отвечает он, ошарашенный спокойным тоном своего голоса, чувствуя свою улыбку, когда он поднимает стакан к губам.

Юри пожимает плечами и делает глоток своего напитка.

— Не совсем, — говорит он после этого, проведя подушечкой большого пальца по уголку рта, чтобы поймать заблудившуюся каплю. — Но мне всегда было интересно.

Алкоголь заставляет Виктора чувствовать себя уверенным и опасным, или, возможно, он всегда себя так чувствовал. Или, возможно, он всегда _хотел_ этого.

— Ты дьявол, — говорит он, наблюдая, как улыбка Юри исчезает за ободком стакана. — Разве вера в одно не означает веру и в другое?

Юри смотрит наверх сквозь ресницы, прямо на Виктора, и кажется абсурдным называть это _кокетством_ , но…

—…нет, не совсем. Мне нравится это слово, — говорит Юри, его глаза мерцают весельем. — И да, я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Ты отклоняешься от нормы, — он подмигивает.

Виктор отшатнулся, испугался, и… нет.

Нет.

Виктор перематывает назад, сбросывает. Он подмигивает в ответ.

При этом Юри смеётся, лает от радости, прежде чем близко наклониться. Виктор лишается всех чувств, кроме тех, который натренированны на каждую деталь лица Юри, его края становятся движущимся размытием.

— Ты удивишься, — пробормотал дьявол, — как много людей верят в зло, а не в величие, хотя проповедуют другое.

Виктор закрывает глаза и позволяет желанию омыть его.

— Меня это не сильно удивляет, — признаётся он, язык внезапно потяжелел во рту.

Юри мурлыкнул.

— Ты веришь в меня, Виктор?

Он чувствует, как пальцы ослабляют галстук и хватаются за пуговицы рубашки под ним, и он запрокидывает затылок назад, поощряя движение. В этот момент мир, кажется, тоже наклоняется, и Виктор открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть, что бар и стул исчезли, и теперь он сидит на огромной кровати с балдахином, под пальцами шёлковые простыни. Он опускает голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как дьявол склоняется между его коленей и кладёт руку на его грудь, и Виктор не знает, его мягко толкнули вниз или он лёг добровольно, каждый позвонок поёт от восторга, когда касается матраса.

Дьявол остаётся над ним, тёмный силуэт бросает тень на неожиданно обнажённую грудь Виктора, его руки блуждают по ней. Он наклоняется, чтобы укусить нижнюю губу Виктора, и стон Виктора исчезает, растворяется в поцелуе, наполненный тёмной энергией.

— Ты веришь в меня, Виктор? — вновь спрашивает дьявол, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд, и Виктор задыхается, когда понимает, что они оба полностью обнажены, шёлк под ним ласкает кожу. Юри вновь толкается бёдрами, и Виктор думает, что он мог бы распасться на месте, переполненный ощущениями, каждый нерв обжигает бесконечный клеточный цикл смерти и перерождения.

— Да, — наконец шепчет он, стонет, вопит.

На этот раз, когда дьявол скалит зубы, Виктор клянётся, что может увидеть, как вспыхивает переливающийся проблеск огня в его глазах.

— И ты поклоняешься мне? — шепчет он, один голос вторит десятикратно, жутко и бесчеловечно.

Виктор тянется наверх, обхватывает руками затылок дьявола и тянет вниз в сокрушительный поцелуй, извиваясь от двойственных ощущений кожи и шёлка, над и под ним, внутри и снаружи.

 _Да_ , думает он, слово эхом разносится в голове, голос пропадает в задушенном стоне, когда Юри движется вниз, чтобы взять их обоих в руку, и пока он запрокидывает голову, а его бёдра дёргаются, Виктор клянётся, что слышит несказанный ответ дьявола:

_Хорошо._


	10. Во вторник, может быть

Это случается во вторник, может быть, когда Юри просыпается и понимает, что мир пуст.

Он одевается, чистит зубы, поправляет галстук и идёт по тихим улицам к железнодорожной станции. На платформе нет толпы, нет женщин с удушающим парфюмом или бизнесменов, которые смотрят в глаза и анализируют: _кто из них толкнёт локтем другого? Кто будет вежливым, а кто не опоздает?_

В поезде Юри садится у окна. Нет ни тел, насильно прижимающихся к нему, нет ни липкого тепла затхлого воздуха, выдыхаемого сотней лёгких в замкнутом пространстве.

— Я думал, что найду тебя здесь, — раздаётся голос, который Юри теперь хорошо знает, смысл слов вплетается в крошечные полости в костях. Он поднимает взгляд, чтобы увидеть демона, сидящего по диагонали от него, с наслаждением устроившегося на двух сиденьях, его чёрные ботинки блестят, бросаются в глаза на середине прохода.

Юри пожимает плечами.

— Я человек привычки, — отвечает он, и Виктор смеётся.

— Ты изумительный, — говорит он. — Очарователен по всем статьям. Ты собираешься доехать до работы?

Юри смотрит в окно на проносящийся мимо туннель, подперев рукой подбородок.

— Не думал об этом, на самом деле, — признаётся он. — Наверное, нет. В любом случае, это не похоже на реальность.

Поезд вокруг дёргается с короткими помехами, и Виктор усмехается.

— Не получилось тебе одурачить, да?

Юри оглядывается и задерживает насмешливый взгляд на дьяволе, приподняв бровь.

— Разве это не должно быть адом? Вечные пытки и муки? Думаю, ты знаешь, что это было для меня, и мир без людей — не совсем моё представление о страданиях.

Дьявол исчезает и появляется сидящим рядом с Юри, их бёдра по-свойски прижимаются. Он переплетает свои пальцы вместе, глядя прямо вперёд; его ухмылка смягчается, и Юри чувствует, как собственные губы растягиваются в обнажённом волчьем оскале, в смертоносном приветствии, переламывая ход игры, как если бы хищник стал добычей.

— И ты будешь ко мне добрее, Виктор? — спрашивает он якобы кокетливо, но внутри он думает, что его слова — _вызов_. — Сделаешь маленький кусочек рая в аду для любимой игрушки?

Кошмарный визг помех, и пустой вагон преображается в спальню, сидение становится массивной кроватью с балдахином. Виктор внезапно оказывается на нём, удерживая Юри, толкаясь в него. Юри задыхается от грубого движения бёдер Виктора, и Виктор наклоняется ближе и накрывает его рот рукой.

— Ты _моя_ любимая игрушка, — мурлычет он. — Это значит, что я могу играть с тобой. А не наоборот, — он убирает руку, заводя запястья Юри над головой, прижимая их к кровати.

Юри выгибается на матрасе к прикосновениям Виктора, качая бёдрами, дрожа от удовольствия, когда член Виктора давит на простату.

— И это… _ах…_ — он облизывает губы. — Это пытка? — он вздрагивает, когда Виктор склоняется, чтобы лизнуть вдоль линии его уха.

— Какая это пытка, если это приносит _удовольствие_? — шепчет дьявол, толкаясь особенно трудно подчеркнуть свою точку зрения. — Это… вечная мука… если ты никогда не… хотел быть спасённым?

Юри чувствует, что его судорожные вздохи становятся чем-то близким к истерике, близким к экстазу, близким к тому, что разрушает его на атомном уровне. Он скалит зубы, впиваясь ногтями в спину дьявола, вонзая так сильно, как может, зная, никогда не раздерёт до крови. Несмотря на это, дьявол вздыхает — звук невероятно похожий на беззащитность, — и его толчки становятся быстрее, более безумными, только выбивающимися из тени полного контроля.

— Любимая игрушка, — повторяет Юри, хватаясь за горсть волос Виктора и притягивая его голову так, чтобы он смог его поцеловать.

Он пропускает первые два слова в предложении: _ты, моя._


	11. Половина шестого субботы

Сейчас половина шестого субботы, и небо того же цвета, что и волосы Виктора.

Он любит свои волосы, которые уже доросли до талии. Это его гордость и радость, его главное украшение, его многоуровневое «отъебись» всем ожиданиям общества. Это его единственный бунт в том, что на первый взгляд кажется идеально покорной жизнью, и в девятнадцать лет это, по мнению общественности, очень удачный побег. Авторитетные фигуры, что вращаются вокруг него, словно спутники, всё ещё могут указать на все его достижения — дипломы, награды, стремительную траекторию жизни, несущуюся намного быстрее, чем кто-либо из них мог достигнуть, — и они могут кивнуть, улыбнуться и сказать Виктору не сутулиться, и он выпрямится. Он всегда это сделает. Скажи ему прыгнуть, и он даже не спросит, насколько высоко.

Виктор запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на небо. Он лениво расчёсывает пальцами волосы, пряди падают на его глаза, и в мире появляются целые дыры. Он словно всматривается в воображаемый лес, пытаясь разглядеть очертания хищника сквозь прорывающийся шум, похожий на телевизионные помехи. Видит детали, но не общую картину.

В какой-то момент он моргает. В этот момент он действительно видит человеческий силуэт, стоящий перед ним, и его сердце сжимается от леденящего ужаса.

Он пытается убрать волосы с лица, но ему кажется, что лучше не становится. Мир до сих пор искажён, лишь едва видим, как если бы он пробивался сквозь нити. Каждая из них очень тоненькая сама по себе, но вместе они непроницаемы.

— Виктор Никифоров?

Виктор наконец убирает руки лицо, но фигура перед ним остаётся искажённой, слегка смещаясь каждый раз, когда Виктор двигает глазами. Дело не в том, что на фигуру словно сложно смотреть, а в том, что каким-то образом на неё _невозможно_ смотреть. Но Виктор всё равно знает, кто это.

— Да, — шепчет он.

Губы демона дёргаются во вспышке визуальных помех и перекладываются в усмешку.

— И что я могу сделать для такого прекрасного создания, как ты?

 _Я могу сказать то же самое_ , почти отвечает Виктор, но _прекрасный_ — не то слово, которым он может описать то, что видит. _Существо_ в равной степени не слишком чёткое. _Непостижимое_ начинает скользить по поверхности.

У него пересохли губы, волосы ощущаются шёлковыми прядями между пальцами. Виктор замирает, когда дьявол тянет к нему руку и проводит по ним двумя тонкими пальцами, его прикосновение в буквальном смысле безумно нежное.

 _Я собираюсь развлечься с этим_ , говорит дьявол, или, возможно, он это подумал, или, возможно, _Виктор_ это подумал. _Если я скажу тебе прыгнуть, ты подчинишься, маленькая птичка? Или откажешься из-за абсолютной новизны?_

— Что ты предпочёл бы? — говорит или, возможно, думает Виктор. Дьявол попадает в чётком фокус… прекрасный азиат, чьё имя — ничего и всё и каким-то образом ещё и _Юри_.

Дьявол хватается рукой за волосы Виктора и дёргает. Виктор падает обратно в свою сущность, огромная пропасть в миллионы миль, пройденная за мгновение ока, ощущается такой же долгой, как и само время.

Наконец, вечность спустя, Виктор вновь обретает голос, и, возможно, это даже его голос. Он ничего не помнит. Тем не менее, он пользуется им.

— Я хочу заключить сделку.


	12. Ад, Третий круг

Ад — это подземное пространство рядом с железнодорожными путями: плесень и граффити, запертые в гонке вооружений, кто лучше сотрёт бетон, освещённое прожекторами на потолке, от которых исходит болезненный жёлтый свет. Звук сирен, кажется, никогда не прекращается.

Виктор проводит пальцами по волосам, убирая их с глаз.

В этом месте он и умрёт, понимает он. Именно здесь находят его тело, сломанное, словно птица, прекрасное даже в смерти. Его фотографию показывают в вечерних новостях. Мать плачет; поклонники скорбят. Фантом его последних моментов преследует и будоражит американскую публику в одинаково зловещей мере. _«Многообещающая молодая поп-звезда Виктор Никифоров найден холоднокровно убитым»_ , кричат заголовки. _«Разве вам не терпится узнать ужас последних моментов этого подросткового идола?»_

— Ты хочешь умереть здесь? — дружелюбно спрашивает дьявол, и Виктор замолкает, прижав палец к губам, когда задумывается.

Это правда, что он не хочет умирать, ни здесь, ни где-либо ещё. Но его мать всегда говорила, что именно здесь он и умрёт, беспокоилась, что он умрёт, была одержима мыслями тем, что он умрёт… _угрожала_ , что он умрёт, если не впитает страхи, которые она испытывала к каждой грани мира, окружающего их. _Ты умрёшь в канаве_ , в страхе бормотала она, и всё же, надо сказать, её махинации, казалось, только толкали Виктора к неизбежному трагическому концу. Это был меч, который висел его головой, даже когда его передали продюсерам и журналистам, имидж-консультантам и руководителям студии, которые, в конечном счёте, приговорили Виктора к гораздо ужасней судьбе. И всё же сейчас, когда он действительно здесь, Виктор не может заставить себя чувствовать страх. По крайней мере, здесь тихо.

— Нет, — наконец отвечает он, вновь удивляясь звуку собственного голоса… или, скорее даже, тому, что, по его мнению, должно быть его собственным голосом. Он слышал себя больше, чем мог бы хотеть любой человек, и устал слышать самого себя. Звук, который выходит из его горла, — это скрежет, гораздо более древний, чем то, что его идеально натренированные связки могли когда-либо издать. Говорить больно, как тогда, когда он заболел ангиной.

— Только скучное «нет»? — говорит Юри, его рот разъезжается в ухмылку, которая говорит: _иди ко мне в рот, маленькая птичка_.

Виктор пожимает плечами и улыбается в ответ, сдержанным искажением натренированной ухмылки, которую он обычно носит словно маску, и думает: _я не в настроении много разговаривать_. Он задаётся вопросом, есть ли второй круг ада, предназначенный для тех, кто грубит дьяволу, но вместо этого Юри смеётся, и звук эхом беззаботно разносится вверх и вниз по туннелю.

— Что если я попрошу спеть, маленькая птичка? — Вопрос пронизан нашёптанном подтекстом в каждом слоге, вспышкой понимания, что правда подразумевает ложь. Это просьба, которая не является просьбой, предложение, которое больше требование.

_Открой свой рот. Улыбнись для камер. Скрой уродство._

Вместо этого Виктор чувствует, что его улыбка расширяется до оскала — настоящего — и на секунду он видит, слышит и чувствует скрежет зубов, сверкающих опасной белизной.

 _Нет_ , думает он, наслаждаясь эхом собственного голоса в своей голове.

Зубы смыкаются у него на шее, и плоть внезапно раздвигается, прохладный ветерок бьёт по нервам, никогда не предназначавшихся для чего-то ещё, кроме пульсирующего жара его крови, влага пролилась на его рубашку, которую он едва может опознать краем глаза, и тогда Виктор понимает.

 _Ты забрал мой голос_ , думает он, глядя дьяволу в глаза. Юри на это подмигивает.

— Ты в Аду, Виктор. Здесь у тебя не должно быть ничего хорошего.

Виктор проводит рукой по гладкой неповреждённой коже горла, по адамову яблоку, который приходит в движение, когда тот глотает, и задаётся вопросом, знает ли Юри о том, насколько чудесный дар он только что получил.

Дьявол наклоняется, его губы касаются яремной вены Виктора.

— Конечно, я знаю, — бормочет он, и перед тем, как глаза Виктора закатываются, он клянётся, что видит оскал дьявола — обнажённые зубы, с которых капает кровь.


	13. Дым

Виктор стоит на холме и смотрит на город, который когда-то называл домом. Воздух испорчен жёлто-серой мглой, что висела в воздухе словно клочья паутины; частицы вредят лёгким, когда он вдыхает, оставляют крошечные микроразрывы в тканях, вызывая раздражение, из-за чего сложно сделать следующий вдох. Воздух кажется гуще, чем обычно, даже сырым, но это не от влаги.

Когда-то Виктор мог видеть здания в центре города, горы за ним, голубое небо вдали. Сейчас горизонт исчезает в тумане. Город молчит, охваченный апокалиптическим благоговением от дыма, или, возможно, там никого не осталось. Краем глаза он замечает дьявола рядом с собой, его взгляд также устремлён на горизонт.

— Это ты сделал? — спрашивает Виктор. — Ты всё поджёг?

Юри протягивает руку и берёт ладонь Виктора, переплетая пальцы. Его кожа прохладная, гладкая, шелестящая, как бумага.

— Нет, Виктор, — тихо отвечает он. — Это сделал ты.


End file.
